All Summer Long
by SmartassChick3
Summary: The Glee club goes to Michigan for a little partying. Fun filled antics will ensue, new love will spring forth, old love will be crushed, and all our favorite charatcers are here. A little AU. Faberry, with Puckleberry friendship throughout.
1. The Trip and Tour

_Okay, this is my new story that just popped into my head since it's getting closer to summerbreak and I am itching for it. SO, this will be a Faberry story, as always with me and I am going to be getting my friends opinions on how this story should go. But of course ultimately it will be my decision. Oh, and this is going to be a mid to hard T. Or if it was a movie hard PG-13 or low R. There will be a little drug use, underage drinking, language, and of course, That's What She Said Humor! Lol! Hope you enjoy_

* * *

><p><span>Quinn POV.<span>

Music blasted out of Puck's pick up truck at deafening level as we drove down the back roads of Michigan. Most of us sat in the bed of his monstrous beast of a car, holding on to dear life as we along the road. Then again, there were the three of us who had to sit on the edge of the flipped down back of the truck. Those unfortunate individuals include Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and me, Quinn Fabray. 'Young Forever' was blasting loudly out of the speakers and we were all cracking up at his choice of music considering that's most likely the best description of what was going to happen on this little trip. Atleast the first verse's part that is. It was a Glee kids and Blaine only party at this old cabin that Puck's family bought from Berry's family. It was right on some lake in Michigan, I think it's name was Torch Lake. Whatever the name, Puck and Man-Hands both said it was fantastic and roped all of us itno going on this little adventure. All of us had to convince our parents, which wasn't too hard for any of us. Ever since my pregnancy two years ago, my Mom's been cool with me hanging out with the Glee club and going off on adventures with them as long as I told her where we were going and that I checked in every so often. That meant in her language once a day. All of us had been riding in these same positions for about two hours since we had gotten off the main roads of Michigan. I've been to Michigan many times, mostly for cheerleading but I do have relatives who live in Traverse City and Houghton Lake. PLus, i used to live up at Houghton Lake. I had a lotta friends up there, from ones that came up in the summer and winter on weekends to those who lived there year round. I moved in the summer between eighth and ninth grade of school. I haven't seen any of my friends or relatives in around three years. The beer sat in the front with Puck, so that as he said, "No one starts drinking without the Puckasaurus's permission." That whole statement made us roll our eyes. So instead, we were all getting hyped up on Amp, Monster, Venom, and every other energy drink under the sun. There was two people who refused to ride with us and that was Brittany and Artie, much to Santanna's chagrin. Brittany drove behind us in her shiny and sleek black and yellow Lamborghini. I could smell the faint scent of cigarrette smoke and knew right away that it was Santanna and Puckerman smoking up the whole front cab of the truck. They'd both get a scolding from the midget next to me if she smelled that. I turned my head to look at said midget and found that she had something in her hands that she was twirling around nervously while staring at the ground flying by below us. I leaned forward a little to get a better look at what she had and my eyes widened when I saw that it was a bright pink and bedazzled lighter. My eyebrows shot up and I looked at the diva.

"Why in Gods name do you need a lighter?" I asked, holding onto the side of the truck when we hit a particularly deep duvet in the dirt road. Smurfette looked up at my, surprised as she quickly slipped the lighter back into her short shorts pocket. Then she looked at me with a completely inncoent and blank look on her face.

"What lighter?" She asked coyly, a little smile playing on her lips. Her eyes glinted with mischief and I remembered that she had started hanging out wiht Puck last summer. She started to gt his mannerisms and even his sense of humor. He also somehow convinced her to dress like a normal person and be a little troublemaker. It pissed me the hell off whenever I thought about it. I growled at her and narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"The lighter you just slipped back into your pocket smartass," I snarked, pointing at her bulged pocket. Streisand rolled her eyes and pulled it out, starting to twirl it again.

"Puckerman told me to bring it. He said I'd need it later and I can bet you I know why." Treasure Trail told me, smirking and looking at the cab of the truck. The whole thing was filled with smoke and music was still blasting out.

As I was about to retort, my eyes fell on the best sight ever. A huge, glittering lake lay in front of us as Puck turned his car around a bend and cruised down a winding path. The path went along the lakeside and trees blocked some of our view of the lake. But we could still see it and lemme tell ya, it's a beauty. The sun was just going down and the blood red and dark orange sky made the lake glisten in a multitude of ways. Did I mention that we were staying here for the first three weeks of Summer break? Huh, well yes, we are. Puck took a couple more turns and then pulled into a makeshift driveway at the top of a hill. When I looked down, I saw a path that led down to a two story 'cabin'. Notice the quotation marks around cabin. This beast was closer to saying it was lodge then anything else. A spotted the front and part of the side of a wrap around porch which housed some wicker furniture and a swinging porch chair. Huge bay windows were spread around the house and I think I spotted the edge of a balcony peeking out from the back of the house. Puck cut the engine and hopped out of the car, landing with a thud while kicking up a little dust and dirt.

"Welcome to paradise Bitches!" Puck yelled, dropping his cigarrette and stomping it out as he threw his arms up and grinned broadly.

"This place is insane! Rachel, why did your fam sell this place to his?" Finn asked, looking at the little diva as she hopped off the back of the truck, pulling her duffel bag full of crap with her. She shrugged and looked at him.

"His family is like extended family of mine, so we come up with his family almost every summer. So, I guess we didn't really even sell it to them." Stubbles responded, walking over to Puck as she sipped her Rockstar Energy.

"Why don't we give them the grand tour eh? And who's bucking with who?" Diva asked the mohawked boy, who grinned at her.

"Who said that there would bucking? Where you fall is where you sleep. And it will be a free for all with pranking, just saying!" Puck yelled the last parts to us, grinning like a mad man. I rolled my eyes and snorted as i hopped off the truck and grabbed my Cheerios bag. Brittany parked her car and got out, helping Artie out along with her. Well not really helping him. You see, in some type of wierd ass miracle, the surgery to get Artie his legs back was made and he got it right away when it was announced. And it worked, the little nerd can walk, run, and do everything the other guys can. It's really cool and he's really good on his feet.

I kinda zonked out as we all made our way back down to the lodge, I mean cabin but I did look around as we went. First we toured the grounds of the property and lemme tell ya, there will be trouble these next few weeks. Trees surrounded the cabin, except the back where the lake was. A long dock went about twenty feet out into the lake and this was explained by Puck. "The lake's huge ass. That means it both deep and all around huge." Smooth Puckerman, smooth. The trees that surrounded the property held a couple treehouses put up over the years for both Treasure Trail and Puck to play in and these things were monsters. Puck showed us this perfect place to dive into the lake too. It was a huge rockface, probably forty feet from the water, which Puck told us was twenty feet deep at this spot, and a rope hung from a thick tree branch. You can dive off the rock, do any tricks you wanted, put a ramp next to it and ride a bike off, pretty much do anything. A few feet away was sometype of picnic area with a table, benches, a fire pit, and a couple hunters perches in the trees surrounding the area. When we went back to the house, Puck took us to the dock. The dock had a sailboat, a pontoon boat, two speedboats, four high-end waverunners, and a shack wear all of the equipment was kept. That includes a stereo system, tubes for tubing, lifejackets, and so on. A little farther down was a little beach which I knew right when I saw it that Brittnay would go for it. I was right when she squealed and ran over to it, babbling about making sand castles and sand ducks. This little scene made us all laugh and smile at the girl. The lawn had a path made of cobblestone leading to a huge and I am not exaggerating when i say HUGE, deck. There was a grill, a big umbrella, several lounge chairs to tan at, a mini fridge that was weather proof, a granite countertop, some tables and chairs, and of course, a fire pit. The railing had a couple flower boxes which were filled with beautiful flowers. A stereo system was built into the wall and had a iHome too. Then came the inside of this paradise and if you thought hte outside was magnificent, trust me you don't know magnificent.

The first thing you notice when you step inside the hosue is the wall that faces the lake is made completely of glass, perfect for watching the sunset or the stars without stepping outside. Next, it's air conditioned which is a godsend. Then comes how beautiful the home itself is. The walls look like a cabins or lodges, with logs for them. A huge wicker couch that looked extremely inviting and comfy sat in fron of a fireplace and that you could turn on. On the mantle sat a variety of pictures of Puck and Midget when they were younger up until recently screwing around. My heart swelled a little bit and I smiled a little at a picture of Puck and Berry when they looked about six or seven, playing togetehr completely wet with lifejackets on by the water. Both were smiling and Berry was missing her front two teeth. When I was nudged by Santanna, I quickly looked away and put a neutral look on my face. Santanna was smirking a little, looking smug. The floor was hardwood and above the pictures on the mantle was a fifty inch plasma TV. I think I even spotted an Xbox and nearly groaned. A few chairs sat around and a wicker table sat in the middle of all this. Next came the kicthen, which was just on the otherside of the room and it was huge. All the cabinets were wood and lodgy looking. There was a island made of granite in the middle, a fridge with an oak looking finish and a cook top next to it. So the usual for a kitchen. A huge table sat next to the window wall with enoguht chairs to sit us all comfortably when we ate. The front was full of pictures of the Puckerman and Berry family together up at the cabin and they all looked happy. The most recent was over this past spring break and Berry was on Puck's back, they were both soaked and standing near the beach. The water was up to Puck's chest and in the background the parents, Shelby Corcoran, Puck's sister Jenny sat on the pontoon, laughing at the two teens shenanigans. I girnned and was nudged yet again by Santanna. I smacked my best friend in retalitation and smirked at her as we went up the stairs to the rooms.

"This is my room!" Pcuk announced as we arrived at the first door on the second floor. He threw it open and we all walked inside. It looked like any other teens bedroom, except for the pictures that were hung on the wall and the one sitting on his desk and nightstand. There was an oak desk that was cluttered with old papers, pencils, a lamp, and a picture. It was of him and Berry when they were probably six or seven. Puck had dirt and sand all over him and was grinning like a small child who just got caught stealing a cookie. He had a tooth missing and looked happy as could be. Berry had stand in her hands and looked to be the culprit of why Puck was so dirty. She had dirt and sand in her hair, smeared on her clothes, and her face. She was smiling wide too. Her free hand was holding Puck's and the frame said 'Best Friends'. His bed was a single, lodgy looking one and his nightstand had another picture of Berry and Him. This one was from last summer I would guess. Rachel was caked with sand and was gaping at Puck, who was laughing hysterically and seemed to be falling off a raft ar out in the lake. A little twinkle in Rachel, wait no Midget's eyes showed she was amused and knew he was going to fall in. The rest of the pictures spanned the years and in every single one, they were both happy and grinning, thick as thieves some would say. The rest of the wall space was filled by posters of bands such as Kid Rock, Eminem, Sick Puppies, Puddle of Mudd, and more.

"Now to my room," Stubbles said, pushing us all out as Santanna gave me a look that said we would be talking soon. I shrugged and then felt myself staring at the tiny diva that was leading us down the hall past some doors which she pointed out were Jenny's room, the bathroom, guest room, her dads' room, and Puck's moms room. When we got to an ordinary looking door at the opposite end of the hall, Berry threw it open. Our jaws dropped as we walked in. A bunk bed was the first thing we noticed. It was oak and had a wooden ladder that was coated wite pictures of her vacations at the lake. The pictures included everyone in the club, even Santanna and Brittany. Not me though. Wierd, everyone had been here except me. Some had her dads, Jenny, Shelby, and Mrs. Puckerman. The walls had posters and pictures of Puck and her. The posters had similar bands to Puckermans like Kid Rock, Carrie Underwood, Katy Perry, Puddle of Mudd, Eminem, and Good Charlotte. She also had a desk and it had the same thing as Pucks. Even the same pciture and frame that he did in his room. The diva threw her duffel up onto the top bunk and when we looked up at the cieling, we saw that there were glow in the dark stars on it. An old iHome sat near the window too.

After the tour, we headed back downstairs and started to claim different places to sleep. There was even a canopy to sleep under outside that Puck hadn't show us but told us about.

"Well, I'm bunking with Berry." Puck announced and the girl rolled her eyes. "You just like the bunk bed." She said and grinned. Finn, Mike, and Blaine had started cooking some burgers on the grill whiel the rest of us drank cold beer and talked aroudn the bonfire that we had started.

"This young man used to sneak into my room when we were younger after our parents went to bed. We'd stay up playing board games, talking or, thinking of different adventures to go on. Plus, he loved my bunk bed. You still pull that crap too and your turning eighteen this October." Berry told us, making us all laugh and earning a swat from Puck.

"Well, I have a question. How come I am the only one who has never been to this glorious haven?" I asked, sipping my beer and looking around the fire. They all shurgged and turned to Puck and Berry.

"Well, neither of us have really been on good terms with you up until this year, so we never really invited you. Sorry botu that by the way. Oh, but Rachel did meet you when you two were younger. Tell her Rach," Puck informed me and I nearly spit up my beer at the last part. Everyone, including Finn, Mike, and Blaine, focused their eyes on the little girl who looked sheepish while sipping her beer.

* * *

><p><em>Dun, dun, dun! I have left you with a huge cliff hanger! Can you guess where they have met before?<em>

_Well, send me your opinions, give me some suggestions to what shenanigans the gang should get into on their vacation, and of course, RnR!_

_Oh, and if you like my other story, my horror Faberry one i am sorry baout not updating... I just don't have the inspiration or dive right now._

_Yours Screamly, _

_Scream4YourLife_


	2. The Party and Incident

_Okay, so this is my newest chapter of my brand new story. _

_I own neither Glee or any of the other films and music referenced to in this story. _

_Rated T/M: Strong Language, Underage Drinking, Drug References, and Nudity_

Quinn POV. 

We were all staring at Rachel, Berry, okay fine Rachel, as she sipped her beer and looked nervously into the bonfire. My eyebrows were curved up and I stared at her more intently then the others, wondering and trying to figure out where I had met Rachel before high school.

"Well, you know how you used to live on Breezy Lane in Houghton Lake?" Rachel finally asked, staring at me across the fire, her expression unreadable and her eyes reflected the dancing flames. I nodded slowly, confused beyond belief at how she would know that unless Puck or Santanna told her. She took a breath and sipped her beer again, starting to look more thoughtful, smiling a tad bit too. My forehead creased as I tried to rememeber if I had ever seen her before.

"Well, you know your 'friend' Gabi, yeah you remember her right?" Rachel continued, cocking her heaad slightly as she looked at me. I blushed a little pink and Santanna smirked. She knew exactly what Rachel was talking about and was enjoying watching me squirm. Everyone's gazes now looked over at me at the air quotes that Rachel put up around the word friend.

"Yeah, I remember her. What does she have to do with anything?" I responded, curiousity and a little bit of jealousy taking over me. Rachel smirked at me across the fire, her eyes starting to dance with mischief. My mouth moved into a thin line as I set my beer down on the deck and glared at her.

"Well, you see she's my cousin. So she told me everything, and I mean everything that went down between you two. And when I told her that you were torturing me at school, she flipped out. She said that you'd never do that and that you were the nicest girl she had ever met. I have yet to see that side of you and I have a sneaking suspicion that you were just being a coniving bitch to her, just like you are to everyone else around you. Oh, and rememeber that little girl that hung out with you two for a few days, can you put two and two together and figure out who that was? You're a smart girl Quinn, think of who that might have been. Oh, and she says that next time she sees you, she's going to kick your ass back to where you came." Rachel explained, emphasizing the word everything.

This just made me blush harder and I glared at her. Then it clicked who the little girl was and I felt my eyes widen. My jaw dropped a little and I felt a little pang of guilt and regret. That little girl she had snubbed was Rachel and lemme tell ya, Gabi was not happy whatsoever that I was being mean to her. That explains so much. "The little girl was you," I said speaking the complete and total obvious.

"Bingo, point goes to the blondie lightweight. Now that we've got that covered, where are those burgers, cuz I am dying of starvation here!" Rachel said, finishing off the rest of her beer and then getting up to grab another one. Everyone snapped out of a trance and started talking again, happily as could be. I sighed and shook my head as I reached down and picked up my bottle. I broguht it to my lips and took a long gulp, tasting the sour liquid in my mouth. Drama, drama, drama but hey, atleast we'll be getting drunk and having fun.

* * *

><p>When the burgers were finished and we had all eaten, five of us, not including me headed down to the long dock. The group was Rachel, Finn, Santanna, Kurt, Blaine, and I. We all carried two cases of beer down with us as everyone else wondered off to the rockface to go swimming and hangout. Before anyone else could see, I pulled out the large bottle of Jack Daniels that I had smuggled down from the liquor bar in the house. I unscrewed the top and took a long sip, smiling as I felt the light buzz of beer and hard liquor mixing together. When I looked around, I saw that the others were staring at me and then Santanna pulled out some shot glasses from her cleavage. Typical S, always ready for a party. Rachel disappeared into the shack and then a moment later, 'This is How We Live' started blaring loduly out. I laughed out loud as I handed the bottle to S, who quickly poured us eahc a shot and handed them out. Rachel appeared again and took her own shot. Before we could down the shot though, Rachel decided that she had to make an announcement.<p>

"I think that this will be the best party ever! This is a toast to a night that we will never forget or Regret!" Rachel shouted as Blaine took a picture of all of us as we cheered and downed our shots.

The next thing I remember is the morning after, or atleast I think it's the morning after.

* * *

><p>I groaned and rolled over, then I fell off something, heard a muffled grunt and moan, and I slowly opened my eyes. I had a pounding, and I mean it when I say pounding headache Sunlight instantly hit my eyes and I groaned again, shutting them. But then I felt the urge to pee and I had to get up. I reopened my eyes and rolled over, not seeing my surroundings as I stood up and blinked a few times. That's when I finally really saw my surroudings. I seemed to be on the cabin deck and lemme tell ya, the Puckerman and Berry families were going to be so fucking pissed off when they see this. The window wall was broken at several different spots. The bonfire was out and i could faintly smell piss. Bottles of Monsters, Amps, and Rockstars along with a multitude of different alcohols littered the deck. Smoke was billowing from several of the lounge chairs, the wicker couch was nowhere to be seen, the railing was broken completely off, I spotted several different pairs of boxers and panties, a couple bras, and three bongs. A puddle of an unidentifiable liquid was by the canopy and the canopy itself was torn and seemed to have smoke billowing from it. A duck on a LEASH was hooked to the door in the window wall which was broken and was quacking loudly. I looked down at myself when i felt sticky and nearly shrieked. I had sugar, what I would guess as sometype of alcohol, and salt on my stomach and inbetween my cleavage. I had on a pair of one of the guys boxers, which was a little disturbing, and I had on my lacy purple bra that unhooked in the front. Then the urge to pee overcame me again and I moaned, stumbling as my vision swirled around, making me feel like I was going to puke. Which I did, right into the oddly smelling bonfire pit. Then I made my way into the cabin/lodge itself and nearly toppled over at the amoutn of wreckage, crudeness, and grossness.

When I first got in, the first thing I saw was a thong and bra hanging from the cieling fan which was spinning lightly. A wierd mixture of smells hit me. Pot smoke circulated the air around me, along with the overwhelming smell of liquor, beer, sweat, and a whole lot of other odors that I did not want to know was. The wicker couch was toppled over and smoke was billowing from it and two bongs were next to it. Multiple articles of clothing were strewn across the room and a whole lotta empty bottles of drinks. I quickly ran to the bathroom that was next to the bathroom and swung the door open, then dropped my boxers and sat on the toilet. When I finsihed, I pulled up my boxers and then went to wash my hands. When I saw my reflection, I did shriek. My hair was tousled and totally messed up, my eyes were dark and dull looking, my eyes had circles under them, and I looked thinner, more sickly. Then came the growling. I froze, my eyes wide, and I toyed with the idea of just running. But whatever the thign was that was in the room with me definitely didn't sound friendly. So i decided just to slowly turn and see what it was. What I got was something of a little creepy.

The thing that had been growling at me was a big ass and very pissed off looking wolf. My stomach dropped and then I freaked out.

"Holy fucking shit!" I screamed, dashing to the door, throwing it open frantically and booking it out of there. Too bad when I flew out into the living room, I tripped over something. Or someone.

"Ow, what the hell?" A girls voice asked, as I flew forward and fell over the toppled couch. I landed with a thud and then groaned. I had hit my head and that did not help my headache at all.

When I finally stood back up, I spotted the person that I had tripped over. It was Santanna, covered only by what looked like a throw blanket. It seemed she had on an oversized button down Polo shirt, she looked compeltely fucked up, just like me. "Oh my Q, why the hell did you run into me?" Santanna asked, groaning and holding her head as she sat up. My eyes were wide and I walked around the couch.

"There's a fucking wolf in the bathroom!" I yelled at her, gesturing widely towards the bathroom. Santanna rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You're shitting me, there's not a tiger in the bathroom." Santanna told me, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"No, don't it'll kill you! It's your funeral." I said, starting to panic. "Oh, stop flipping out." She said, waving me off.

Then when she got to the door, the stupid thing howled and growled at her. She slammed the door and turned back to me, walking slowly and looking hilariously amused and terrified at the same time.

"You weren't fucking with me... There's a wolf in the bathroom," Santanna said and I nodded wildly, my eyes wide as I sat down and stared at my best friend. Just as I was goign to saay something, multiple groans sounded from the deck and we rushed outside, making sure to miss the broken glass. I found out what I had fallen on when I woke up, that's for sure. I had fallen on Rachel, who seemed to be shirtless and braless with a pair of daisy dukes on. Her hair was completely messed up, she looked just as fucked up as us, maybe even more. She was completely stoned still too. I almsot laughed at that. Then I looked around and found Blaine was just waking up. He was sleeping on, and I mean it when I say on, like on top of, the large umbrella. He rolled a little and I saw that he was shirtless too with only a pair of lowriding ripped jeans held up with a belt on. He rolled more and fell off the thing and Santanna and I laughed when he landed and started to swear profusely. Then there was Kurt, who was fully clothed, just his shirt was unbuttoned and he looked just as bad as Rachel. He was lying under the canopy, pot smoke surrounding him. I didn't spot anyone else and then it occured to me. We were missing one person from our group. We had lost the giant, Finn. And i have one thign to say to that.

Oh. Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>Well, as you can tell this is a little based off the Hangover. I am absolutely in love with that movie and can't wait to see Part II. So, if you're a fan of the Hangover, you'll spot a mulitude of references that will be spread throguhout the story. This may turn M though just because of the amount of language and sitautions that are totally insane.<em>

_As before, RnR, and give me some ideas as to what I should put this merry band of Gleeks through to find Finn. And where's the rest of the club. You'll find out._

_Yours Screamly,_

_Scream4YourLife_


End file.
